His story, Her Love
by Crazything24
Summary: Lily Thompson is Simon best friend. She has a crush on Jared for years and when she goes over to Spiderwick house to see Simon. She now have to fights goblins and meets an ogre who wants something from her. Jared/oc
1. Chapter 1

I walk up to the old house and see Simon calling for his cat. "Simon."

He looks up with a curious face untill he see's me, he has a wide smile. "Lily what are you doing here."

"Well I decide since my friends move down here. I ask my mom if she let me stay for the summer. So she call your mom and your mother said yes."

"Really, that's great! Are you sure you here for me or that you have a crush on my brother." He gave me a smile.

"That's not the reason. I know you are jealous but I'm here for you too." I gave him a smirk. "What are you doing out. It's winded out here."

"Yeah but Mr. Tibbs has gone missing."

I hear footsteps "Do you hear that Simon."

He look around and look back at me curious "What noise?"

"Those footsteps." I look around to see where it was coming from bu the leaves sound like somebody was running on them.

I step over the pebbles "What are you doing Lily?" Simon ask looking at me thinking I'm crazy.

"LILY LOOK OUT!" I hear Jared yell from the attic window but from here it sound like a whisper.

I look up at him but I felt something pulling my ankle making me trip. "SIMON."

"LILY WHATS WRONG!" Simon looks scared but as he step over the pebbles the same thing makes him trip.

Something was grabbing us and pulling us away from the house.

I could hear Jared calling for us, trying to find us.

But I hit my head on a rock and black out before Jared could find us.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to see me and Simon are in a cage. "Simon." I whisper

He whip his head to me "Lily. Your awake."

I look down at the ground and see that there was over the fire. Things were arguing over leg to eat.

"Simon." I whisper.

"Yeah?" He look scared

"You know when I came here, I thought I will be welcome with hugs, not be kidnap with creatures, we can't see."

"I know."

"Simon? Lily?" We turn around and see Jared

"Jared." I whisper with tears in my eyes

"Jared! Oh my god. Oh my god." Simon said with tears ing his eyes as well.

Jared shush us and turns to me "Nice to see you again Lily."

I look him with my tears falling "Jared. You should know how happy i am seeing you."

"Jared." Simon said. "What's happening. Please get us out of here."

"It's all right. I gonna cut both of you out."

Suddenly our cages were being brought down with both of us calling Jared name.

I started to hear something call Mulgarath

The leaves over at the corner started to rise and an old man came out

He look at me and I notice his yellow eyes then he turn his eyes to Simon

"I beg your forgiveness. I ask my friends to invite you to a small little meeting but I also see you brought a friend."

I zone out a bit and look up to Jared. He put his finger on his lips telling to be quiet.

"What do you want with me." I hear Simon said

Mulgarath said "It's not what I want with you. It's what I want from you. Arthur Spiderwick field guide. I know you found it."

There it was. They wanted Jared over a book but got Simon because they look-alike and I was a tag along.

Mulgarath continue "That right you can simple go back the way you come. Just give me the book."

"I don't have it." Simon said. "I don't have it, look." As he open his jacket to show nothing in there. "neither does Lily."

Mulgarath turns to me "Lily, what a beautiful name."

"T-Thank you." I stutter.

He turn to the invisible creatures "Search them."

I felt hands trying to search me and Simon did to when his clothes started being pull. I started to let out a little scream.

Mulgarath turn to me "No need to be scared Lily."

"Master this is all we found from the boy, there nothing on the girl."

There was money and a picture of Simon and his parents

Mulgarath turn to Simon "Do they have the book?" It wasn't really a question more of a demand.

"No but I know where it is. We go get it and give it to you. I swear."

"I placing my trust in you." He turn to me "Both of you. If you give me the book, you life will be if none of this happen. But if you fail, I'm afraid I have to find somebody else to get the book for me."

Simon and I started to shake. "Go." Mulgarath told us.

Simon grab my hand and started to walk away. We look at Jared and he was telling us to go.

* * *

With Jared

"You Fail me redcap." As Mulgarath turn into something so dangerous and evil.

Redcap stutter "There was two human boys with the same faces. The Jared and the other one the not Jared. The girl was supposed to lead Jared out of the circle. We took the wrong one"

Mulgarath yell "Bring me the Jared, bring me the book and kill them. KILL THEM ALL. Except the girl, there something different about her and when you get the book bring me the girl. Bring me Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon and I are walk the path looking around to see if there was no one following us. Untill someone grab Simon month and pull us to the side. It was Jared.

Simon started to hit Jared "Stupid. Stupid. Trying to kill me and Lily over a stupid book!"

"Shush" Jared said "They're right over there."

He turn tome and stand up "Lily" I gave him a sad smile and grab him and pull him into a tight hug and he return the hug with the same force.

"I can't do this." Said Simon "Let's just get to the house and give it to them."

Jared turn to Simon "It's not at the house. It's in my backbag."

"What." Simon whisper. "Just give it to them."

"They just kill us anyway and they want Lily too."

What.."Me! I didn't do anything to them."

"Lily, I don't know why."

"Just give it." Simon yell.

They both started to roll around fighting each other. While I was yelling at them to stop. When I notice the goblins have return.

"The book." The leader yell.

We all started to run to the house and when we were in front. One of the goblins grab Simon leg and scratch him.

"Jared. Lily. Help me " Simon yell

We grab Simon arms and pull him in the circle.

Then Mallory came. "There you two are. You know mom put me in charge. Lily what are you doing here."

"Mallory get in the circle fast. Jared yell.

"Don't you yell at me and I'm not running anywhere and stop throwing rocks at me."

"Mallory run we're being surround by goblins get inside the protective circle." Simon yell, holding his injury leg.

"Oh god Simon, He got you into this too and you Lily. For the last time there no such things as goblins." But was cut off when she was getting attack from the goblins.

Jared went to tell her where the goblins are at while I went to help Simon with his leg. Jared throws a rock to Mallory. "Jared." I yell

He runs to me "Yeah."

"Why did you throw Mallory a rock."

"It's a circle to show you the goblins and other creatures that are invisible."

Mallory went into the protective circle "Now you believe me." Jared told Mallory as she nodded her head.

We all went to help bring Simon into the house. He was screaming. Mallory lifted his pants leg and we saw a bit and it was horrible.

Jared came back with defection and towels. Everyone was screaming while I was trying to wrap-up Simon leg.

"Sit tight. I'll be right back." Jared yell, grabbing the book and going upstairs.

"Jared.!" Mallory yell. "He gonna get us all kill." She turn to me "Lily keep pressure on Simon wound."

I nodded "Go after him Mallory."

* * *

Simon wound was clean and we could hear Jared and Mallory fighting.

They both come down the stairs "You do stuff and we pay for it." Mallory told Jared.

Jared had enough "Hey, if you're so smart. What do you think we should do."

"There freaking goblins want this book. I say we give it to them."

Something green, fat and rat looking came sliding down the stair and grab the book. Mallory and I scream when it fell on the floor "Noo. Back off. The book stay's here."

Mallory try to stomp on the creature but Jared kept saying stop. He turn to me "Lily, get honey from the kitchen."

I look at him as if was crazy "What?"

"Just go do it please."

I ran to the kitchen and grab a bottle of honey. I ran back and gave Jared the honey. The creature started to turn cutier. "It's ok." Jared told it.

Mallory scoff "There so many things ' not ok with this. Why can we see it without the stone"

"Because he's letting you guys see. Thimbletack what happens if goblins get the book."

Thimbletack said next creep me out "You die, I die, We all die, bye bye."

I look at Jared. "What does he mean we're gonna die."

"He means we all die." Jared answer looking at all of us.

"He can't know the secrets. He can't. The ogre can't be trusted."

"He right. We can't give it to Mulgarath. He will just kill us anyway and take Lily.

"Wait" Mallory interupped "They want Lily. Why?"

"Of course they do." Thimbletack said drinking more honey Jared gave him.

"What you know. Tell us." Jared demand.

"Arthur daughter Lucinda had a best friend name Lily Conner. Lily was beautiful and very kind to all. But one day they were playing and Lily left the circle. The goblins took her."

"Did they find her." Simon ask.

"Yes a week. She wasn't harm but was scared. Master ask her questions about the ogre and she said that the ogre thought of her of his daughter but she was scared of him. Years later she got married and had children but the ogre stop watching."

"Wait you're telling me that the ogre wants me because of my grandmother." I ask.

"Yup."


End file.
